Winx Club: After Show
by Ashley-loveorhate
Summary: Hello, and welcome to the Winx Club after show. Today, we have all the Winx stars. Everyone from Bloom Sparks to Stormy Eves! We'll be talking about everything! Yes, Everything! From rivals, to friends, to family, and even wedding plans? You want all the juicy details? We got them! Right here on the Winx Club after show!


**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! PLEASE R&R! :)**

* * *

Ashley LoveorHate: Hello everyone! And welcome to the Winx Club after show! We have a jam packed show for you today! And a sneak peek into what comes next for the reality show that we've all come to fall into love with! One on one interviews and a group one at the end. Let's get to it, shall we?

*Theme song: "Cinderella" by the Cheetah Girls*

Ashley LoveorHate: Hey everyone! I'm Ashley and today we have an awesome show! Lets get started! Everyone, help me welcome Bloom Sparks!

*Bloom walks out*

"Hey everyone!" Bloom said

*Sits down in chair*

Ashley: "Bloom, welcome to the show."

Bloom: "Thanks Ashley."

Ashley: "Ok, so lets get down to business! Bloom, you are new found Princess of Sparks and soon to be Queen of Eyracelon. What do you think of that, it happened to fast."

Bloom: "Your right, it did happen so fast and I'm hoping that I will be a good queen. You know?"

Ashley: "Actually, I don't know, I'm not a queen or a princess."

Bloom: "Oh, yea…"

Ashley: "and what does Sky think of this. Or even your friends?"

Bloom: "My friends think its fantastic! Stella is already going maid of honor overload! Sky cant wait! At least I don't think he can. We've been so busy lately that I haven't been able to see him for a couple of weeks now…"

Ashley: "Really? Well I guess it's a good time to welcome Prince Sky!"

*Audience Claps and Sky walks out and sits by Bloom*

Ashley: "Sky, nice of you to join us!"

Sky: "Glad to be here!"

Ashley: "ok, so Sky, do tell me what your friends think of the engagement?"

Sky: "Their pretty happy about it. They were just telling me that it was about time."

Ashley: "it was about time! You had viewers on the edge of their seats, just waiting for you to ask!"

Sky: "Yea, I know. I just wanted it to be special."

Bloom: "and it was!"

*Sky and Bloom share a small kiss on the lips and the audience "awwws!"*

Ashley: "So, are there any plans for the wedding that you'll let us in on?"

Bloom: "Just that Stella is the maid of honor , Brandon is the best man, and…

Sky: The wedding will be September 18th on the beaches of Sparks.

Ashley: Aww! So cute! So, what's next for the show?

Sky: That's for us to know and for you to find out!

Ashley: I hate cliff hangers! So, what's going on between Riven and Musa right now?

Bloom: We really don't know, they keep breaking up and getting together. It's like Sam and Ronny on the Jersey Shore.

Sky: Yea, last time I heard, they were still broken up but who knows right now?

Ashley: What in their relationship do you think is really going wrong?

Sky: What I think is going wrong is that their both stubborn and they know it.

Bloom: I think its that too, but also its communication. They both just have a hard time communicating to each other.

Ashley: So what makes you relationship so much more held together then most?

Bloom: Um, I think that it's the way we kinda just talk things out when we have a problem.

Sky: Totally.

Ashley: Did you just say totally?

Sky: I haven't slept for three days, give me a break!

Ashley: Ok, princey! We're gonna take a break! When we come back, Stella Solaria! And, is Brandon still a squire boy? Or are the rumors true and is now a night?! Stay tuned and we'll be back!

**_before I log off for the night, I wanna give a spedical thanks to the haters out there trying to get this story deleted in order to join some club! You just make me wanna write more, and more, and more..._**

* * *

**Ok, so please REVIEW! This is kinda a rough draft, so when I get at lease 5 Reviews, I'll continue! I just wanna know weather to continue with the idea or not! I got this idea watching the "Ellen DeGeneres Show" then turning the TV over to "Teen Mom 2 After show!" **


End file.
